1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to melt-processible fluoropolymer that is characterized by reduced particulate emissions at elevated temperatures.
2. Description of Related Art
Fluoropolymer can be described as having certain number average or weight average molecular weight, but it is well-known that it is made up of polymer chains of various molecular weights. The smaller polymer chains comprise the lower molecular weight fractions of the polymer and can be described as oligomers. In melt processing these oligomers have some volatility and can separate from the mass of molten polymer, forming particulate that can cause polymer fume fever as disclosed in Seidel et al., “Chemical, Physical, and Toxicological Characterization of Fumes Produced by heating Tetrafluoroethylene Homopolymer and its Copolymer with Hexafluoropropylene and Perfluoro(propyl vinyl ether)”, Chem. Res. Toxicol. 1991, 4, 229-236.
It is desirable to have fluoropolymer that has reduced particulate emissions at elevated temperatures.